The strip club
by wolley2xjd
Summary: Nicole Watterson has lost her job and now she needs a new one but she's having trouble but soon she meets a Man who helps her with that problem but well... Rated M for later parts.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry but well don't have any openings right now we'll call you if we have any openings ok sure I said and I hanged up the phone DANM IT! Why can't I find a job!? Nicole yelled what's wrong mom gumball asked as he walked in the room Oh sorry gumball I didn't want you to hear that Mom is there something wrong? Gumball please sit down gumball sat down Gumball listen to me mommy is having a hard time trying to find a job mom I'm not a little kid any more gumball please listen to me if I can't find a job we might have to move what!? Gumball yelled I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY FRIENDS I-I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE! Gumball honey you won't have to I'll find a job a good one and I'll buy you any video game you want I just need some time! Mom you don't have to do that I'll find a job and help out the family! Oh gumball! Nicole yelled you just a kid just go play with your brother ok mom gumball sadly oh and gumball yes mom gumballs mom hugged him I love you no matter what I do ok honey ok mom and gumball left the room ONE DAY LATER At gumballs school hey gumball have you seem the new Pokémon episode yet yeah but the subs aren't right dude it just got one thing wrong I DON'T CARE THEY SHOULD FIX! Dude what's wrong with you sorry Carrie I'm just a little piss at my mom why? because she can't find a job and she said if she can't find a job we'll have to move wow that sucks said Carrie yeah I know and I really don't want to leave I know I'll miss you alot me too said gumball RRRRIIINNG! That's the bell I have to get to class see ya at lunch yeah see ya gumball got all him stuff and when to his class after school gumball came home with Darwin and anias and as soon as they walked in the door there mother run up to them and hugged them MOM YOUR CRUSHING US! OH sorry why are you so happy Guest what? Chicken butt? Darwin said no I GOT A JOB! OMG REALLY THATS SO GREAT SO does this mean we can stay and I can have a new video game yes yes All right! LATER THAT NIGHT Good night mom night dear she kissed gumball and turned off the lights hey Darwin yeah? Are you awake? Dude yeah good because I can't sleep what do you think mom's job is? I don't know but I hope I can go there one day yeah me too well good night dude night gumball then they went to sleep everyone was asleep well all mostly everyone...


	2. Chapter 2

GOD DANM IT! Nicole yelled why can't I do it!? Why can't I tell them!? Why does it have to be so hard?!(Flash back) GOD FUCKING DANM IT! WHY CAN'T I FIND A FUCKING JOB?! Nicole yelled while walking down the side walk If I can't find a job soon I'll HEY LADY! Some guy who yelled at Nicole running down the street with a gun What! GIVE ME ALL OF YOUR MONEY OR DIE! Nicole just looked at the guy and lol'd to her self Child plz you must be joking ok tell you what if you leave I won't kick your ass back to your mommy deal? NO! Then the guy shot Nicole in her arm AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! FUCK! NOW HAND OVER THE MONEY OR THE NEXT ONE IS GOING IN YOUR HEAD! Then out of nowhere FALCON PNUCH! WHAM! The gut was send flying now now leave the little lady alone I think you knocked him out yeah I know I'm pretty strong thanks no problem just helping out a pretty little lady you have a name? The man asked yeah Nicole well Nicole do you need anything? Yeah like a bandage for my arm! Yeah come with me the man said Nicole followed the man to a strange place with a bar and a bunch of poles what is this place she asked just a place I where I work the man said going over to the bar pulling out a first aid kit you know for bar fights here let me see your arm AAAAHH THAT STINIGS I know just sit still the man said putting some green stuff on her arm ok now let me wrap that up and were done! Nicole looked at her arm thank you for everything oh you welcome just happy to help Nicole looked at the man he looked young but not to young he looked like he was in his 20's he was a black man wearing blue jeans a white shirt with a black jacket who are you some people call me djx2yellow others wolleyx2jd Your real name ok jezz my name is Dwayne Johnson I'm Nicole Watterson Nice to meet you miss Watterson so tell me what is a pretty little lady like your self doing hear in a place like this? You bought me here she replied no I mean I this part of the town well I was walking home trying to find a job and WAIT! You're trying to find a job? Yeah I have a family to feed and my husband is too lazy to get one his self-do you have kids? Yes three two boy one girl their names? Gumball Darwin and anais so you need a job well I can help I'll give you one REALLY?! Yes really I just need you to do something for me what? Take your shirt off and pull down your s..OUCH! Nicole just slapped the man in his face IN MARRIED ANF EVEN IF I WASN'T WAS MAKES YOUR THINK YOU CAN JUST TELL ME TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT DO YOU WANT TO BE KILLED! Please calm down I just want to see your body because this is a strip club and I just wanted to see how you looked keep your bra and panties on I just want to see how you look Nicole said noting but then FINE! She did what he asked wow you look beautiful Nicole just blushed ok can I go now wait dance for me find she did a little dance nice nice ok you got the job Really!? Thank you thank you thank you! She jumped up and down like a little school girl and then hugged him thank you so much! You start tomorrow at 9:00 I tell you what you need you just go home and rest ok and Dwayne yeah? She kissed him on the cheek and left man I think I hit the jack pot(Flash back over)Ok I just need to sleep on it Nicole gets in bed and falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL Yo gumball! what? He looked back to see Tobias Darwin and some kid with a cap on Dude guest what? Chicken butt? Darwin giggled hehe then Tobias slaps him then turns back to gumball look at this! Tobias hands gumball and game Dude is this Pokémon black 2 Dude this isn't supposed to be out where did you get it?! Ash got it from his boss yeah it helps to be a Nintendo all-star I got it for free Thanks guys I gumball starts crying in a funny way YOU GUY ARE THR BESTEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD! Gumball hugs then which crush their bones Ok gumball let us go before we die! Oh sorry gumball let them go rubbing the back of his head with his hand Also we have plans for your birthday said Darwin Oh great let me guess daisy land again Yeah! said Darwin dude I'm tired of that place the only one who has fun there is anais I want to go somewhere I can have fun without mom and dad also it has to be cool I think I can help there ash said with a smile No ash I don't want to go to your house but why? But last time I caught on fire! Don't worry charizard won't do it again I promise! I said no now anyone else has any ideas? Ash raised his hand happily anyone who isn't a Pokémon trainer! Ash puts his hand down sadly Oh I got one how about we...RRRRIIINNG! That's the bell I get to class later guys said before running off I go too later dude and they all went to their classes AT THE STRIP CLUB Man Nicole you where awesome out there said one of Nicole's coworkers yeah but there's this one gut how keeps slapping my ass Nicole said just tell djx2yellow you mean Dwayne yeah him DWAYNE! Nicole yelled while coming into his office yeah it's all most done I just need to print it and oh can I call you back? Ok bye Dwayne hangs up the phone yes Nicole how can I help you? There's this guy who keeps slapping me on the ass ok let me handle this he said standing up and walking out of the room with Nicole following Hey pal do we have a problem here? The man was wearing a brown jacket that covered his whole body oh I was just trying to we you know get a little something you know what I mean hold on his guys voice sounds familiar Nicole take's off the man's jacket and man is principal brown PRINCIPAL BROWN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Well you see I can get pretty lonely sometimes and Wait aren't so support to be at school don't worry I got people for that cut to ash in the principal's office Sweet said ash But I have a question for you why are you working at a strip club? I lost my job so I'm working here now ok I won't tell anyone thanks here he hands Nicole 50 bucks thanks she said ok well I better get back before ash gets stomped by Tina again then he left well looks like some things never change said Dwayne what do you mean? He all ways was trying to get in this bar when he's was just as small has my son you have a son? Yeah his name is ash he's a Pokémon trainer I'll tell you more later just get back to striping ok and she walked back to her pole and started to do her thing very slowly but so sexy than you would grow a 3rd leg if you know what I mean wink wink hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Before I start Hey wolley2xjd where's your next part of the strip club? I have been thought so much to day that I don't want to hear it! Dude there's a flat screen TV in your room you have a new video game you're playing it right now (me playing digimon world dawn) No I'm not also is that an Ash Ketchum action figure? Yeah so what (garbs the figure) leave me alone! Now back to The amazing world of gumball on cartoon network At gumballs house gumball is seem playing some game on the ds wow how the hell can they mess this up? Dude can you guess what I'm thinking about? Darwin not now I'm playing sonic the hedgehog on the gba which sucks by the way (gumball pulls out the cart from the ds and smashes it with a bat) so any way what's up? Dudes have you heard? That the bird is the word? no that there's a new family moving in and there's this pretty girl well I think I'm in love oh Darwin your all ways falling in love yeah but this time it's different I think she likes me back today I saw her I waved to her a she blew a kiss at me wow really? Is she cute? She's beautiful! well dude you should ask her out Dude you can't just ask a girl like her out yeah you got to befriend her first a voice said from behind Darwin(they look to see ash with a very creepy smile)Hey! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dude it's just me Ash Ketchum your friend Dude how did you get in our house you mom let me in when she was going to work hey where does your mom work anyway? At an ice cream Shoppe or something I don't really know well any way so remembered what we talked about? Ok fine (gumball starts taking his pants off) Dude the fuck are you doing I meant the party oh yeah (gumball pulls his pants up) Yeah do have a plan? No I thought you had a plan no gumball do you Darwin nope well fuck how else are we going to get in my dad is ok with it but what about your parents? Well your dad is coming over for dinner tonight I'll just ask him ok (knock knock) I'll get it Darwin said running to the door (Darwin opens the door reviling a brown haired girl with a sweater and a very big smile) Hi I'm Mable (Darwin is speechless) I saw you out so I just wanted to say hi (Darwin is still speechless) Umm are you ok? Mable asked oh there you are a boy said wearing a hat vest with a red shirt and shorts oh hey I'm dipper and you are? (Darwin is still speechless)Hey you ok? Darwin! Who's at the door? Oh hello I'm gumball Watterson hey I'm dipper and this is my sister Mable hello! Where twins Mable garbing her brother yeah I can tell OH MY GOD YOU CAN? Can you tell what he's thinking? Uhm ok he's thinking of grape soda hey your right wow now tell me what he's thinking oh that's easy he's thinking how pretty you are Hey! Wait you think I'm pretty? Yeah Darwin said (Mable blushes) Well would you like to come in? Sure hey what's up man hey nice hat ash said right back at yea dipper said hi fiving ash names dipper and that's Mable hello hello hey my name is Ash Ketchum so what's up? well there's gumballs birthday party coming up Dude don't tell them that we don't know them well what better wait to find out more about them then to invite them to your party come on man please ash said with puppy dog eyes ok fine just don't mess it up and well if you want to come you're going to have to tell no one about the party why dipper asked because its well just don't tell anybody ok fine dipper said ok said Mable ok so the party id going to start at carries house then where going to wait(gumball looks around to see if anyone is listening)Where going to a strip club.


	5. Chapter 5

OK Ladies we have a new stripper joining the family so give a warm welcome to lighting!(A pink haired woman shows up out of nowhere)Hey She's new here so Nicole I want you to show her around ok should I get the butter? Asked Nicole What? No! I like her! (Lighting blushes)Hey dad I'm back! Hey son how was school? It was great oh hey hello ash(Ash knows that gumball's mom is a strip but he doesn't tell him for reasons you should know if your smart wait what I'm I talking about you're not smart you're a dumbass that doesn't know shit! Just kidding! LOLZ) so is gumball allowed to come to the NO! But why? Because one he's too young and two I don't want him to know that his own mother works at a strip club! Yeah but you don't have to be here we he come's what part of no don't you understand? all of it I mean come on my dad lets me come all the time yeah but I'm not as cool as your father plus you don't have a mother oops sorry I didn't mean...It's ok ash said I'm fine not having a mother but dad is dating that lady over there(ash points to lighting)Wait what?! Lighting Dwayne is this true? Yeah we meet last night she was fight some guy with long hair (sephiroth) and I was at wrong place at the right time. after we kicked his ass we talked and then he took me back to eat and well one thing lead to another and well then they fucked ash said ASH! Dwayne yelled what well it's true I heard you two YES DWAYNE YES HARDER OH MAN I'M GONNA CCCCUUUUUMMM! Ash said mocking his father yeah well you're just mad because you can't get any! Uh guys? Nicole said WHAT?! They yelled why are letting your girlfriend work at your strip club? Because she need a job and I'm she's ok so it all good right? No! Lighting you don't have to work here I know I want to lighting said smiling why? Because I like to show my boobs to other people (lighting takes her shirt off) Look at these they were meant for show wow they look pretty big can I suck on them? Asked Nicole (lighting blushes) Well I oohhh (Nicole starts sucking lightings tits) Holy shit! Wow dad you are so lucky! (Nicole sucks both tits and milk starts to come out)Mmmmhhh got milk? Ok that was fucking great you need to do that at the next show ok but I want double pay yeah me too! Ok fine! (Nicole and lighting brofist each other and stop flapping you prev!)


	6. Chapter 6

WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! I WAS JUST A PRANK! DUDE YOU JUST DON'T PRANK TINA REX! (Ash and gumball are running from Tina rex because gumball just had to prank her the dumbass) GET BACK HERE! WHAT DO WE DO?! You could just say sorry DUDE I TAPED HER SIGNING YEAH SAYING I'M A BITCH SORRY ISN'T GOING TO WORK! Well it your fault you shouldn't have done that (Carrie pops out of nowhere) Hey guy what's up? Oh hey Carrie were just being chased by Tina rex and about to be eaten so whats up with you? Oh just beat sonic cd on xbl it's pretty fun how did you the time stones? Well I...GUYS! Oh hey right tina! what? If you don't kill these guys I'll give you my xbox!(tina stops)really? Yeah it has sonic cd Carrie said well...ok but next time Watterson! Wow Carrie are you really goanna give her your xbox? HELL NO! Then why did you lie you to tina then? SO I COULD SAVE YOUR ASSES RETARD! Ok gezz I was just asking so what are you going to when tina comes over your house? Gumball asked,Tell her to fuck off she not going to do shit if you can tell I'm dead! Ok so are you coming to my party? sure why not I love looking at other women strip well fine no cake for you then wait what type of cake is it? Ice cream cake ok fine I'll go but only for the cake and because I think your cute (Carrie kisses gumball on the check) bye gumball wow gumball ash said yeah so where's Darwin? He's over there with Mable yeah and that's why is so stinky Darwin said to Mable (lucky star fans should get this joke) so why do you like Pokémon so much? Mable asked well it because (ok I'm not going to waste your time so I'm going to cut it where he's done with his poem I'll write it some other day) wow Mable said so will you walk me home? Sure let me just go get something hey gumball oh hey what's up? She wants me to walk home with her what do I do? Just relax and listen to me ok just walk her home and talk to her about stuff she likes ok thanks dude to be continued!

Hey where have you been it's been (pulls out gun) OK JUST BE COOL MAN! OK OK (Now but to the amazing world of gumball) So Mable do you like Pokémon? Yeah but I'm not allowed to have one why? Because one time I threw a rock at a tyranitar for eating my cupcake and well have you ever seen a tyranitar pissed off before? oh Darwin said yeah not a pretty picture unlike a litter of skitty playing with yarn yeah that is a pretty cute picture hey are you and your brother a fan of crush 40? Yeah why? well I just want to know what your favorite song of theirs is well I really like live and learn but it's so overrated plus I think sonic adventure 2 is overrated as fuck yeah I think so to Darwin said what about it doesn't matter? Darwin asked oh I love that song and the crush 40 remix of sonic boom yeah that should have been the final boss theme of sonic generations yeah too bad the final is too well hard Mable said with a sad face really? It's not hard to me but Sonic's friends really start to get on my nerves yeah I know LOOK OUT IT'S A HOMING SHOT! Hahaha yeah well it's been nice talking to you uhh Darwin! Bye (Mable kisses Darwin on the cheek and he's speechless) Hey ash! yeah? Guess what what? Your mom! at least I got a mom! Damn he got you there cilan! Shut up iris. Watch Pokémon black and white rival destinies or you'll die! (I run out the room to buy a laptop) yeah I'm getting my laptop soon maybe today or tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey mom where do you work? gumball asked his mother well I work at an ice cream Shoppe but mom I thought you said that you work at a video game store no I work at an ice cream Shoppe silly yeah but yesterday you said you worked at a video game store and that you would buy and Darwin(insert your favorite video game here)y-yeah but I well...oh hey look it's ash you should go talk to him oh yeah bye mom(cut to gumball talking to ash while walking to school)wow so your mom lied to you? yeah she that she worked in a video game store yesterday and the day before that she said she work at a music store and the day BEFORE that she .OK I GET THE POINT! Ash yelled yeah I think my mom is keeping a secret from me. Dude I think it's more than that what do you mean? Well I uuhhhmm hey there's Carrie you should go talk to her (cut to gumball talking to Carrie with ash on the side) so Carrie how have you been doing? Good I feel alive! But your dead ash pointing out the obvious (Carrie facepalms) so gumball you were saying about your mom? Yeah I think she's lying about her "so called job" well why don't you just ask her? Wait what you can't just ask her! Ash said why not? Because that's too much info she won't tell you! Dude it's his mom I'm pretty sure that if you ask her she'll tell you or lie to your face! Dude the fuck is your problem? Carrie ask noting I just have a lot on my mind right now yeah me too I understand yeah well we better get to school gumball said yeah lets go(cut to after school)Hey gumball are you coming over tonight? No I got to do so stuff oh ok see you later bye! Well today was pretty boring wouldn't you say? uh? Oh hey Carrie and no I thought today was ok yeah but I was talking about lying to your best friend like that what are talking about? You know about gumball's mom you know where she's work don't you? No why would you think that? Because I saw her walk in to your dads strip club (Oh snap she know's!)Yeah is there so thing you're not telling me? yeah oh ok you got me but please don't tell gumball ok I won't tell(spoiler alert she will later)ok gumballs mom needed a job and my dad gave it to her so she's a striper yeah wow that's well wow yeah butt please don't say anything ok I won't but can I ask you something? Yeah what? Is she good at striping what why the hell do you want know? Just asking well she's the best striper there her dancing is great she's so pretty to if she was younger and not my best friend's mother I would so hit that! ok I didn't need to know that and is that a pokeball in your pocket or are you thinking about her? It's a pokeball I just got a snivy oh ok.


	8. Final Chapter

Still don't have my laptop FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUU! (Now back to the amazing world of gumball)Man what a weird dream gumball said waking up I have this weird dream that me and ash got in to a fight...oh yeah we did that asshole (So after gumball came home he when to bed and didn't tell his father and sister anything and Nicole's is talking to her family down stairs) So let me get this straight you took a job that has you naked in front of strangers for money? Yes anias wow that is...I can't think of anything honey what do you think? (Richard says noting) honey? (Richard still says noting) well I guess everyone is ok with this right? No no no NO NNNNNOOOOOO! Honey!? WHY? WHY? PLEASE TELL ME WHY! Why what hone-TELL ME WHY YOU TOOK THE JOB! DID YOU TRIER OF ME? WAS I A BAD HUSBAND?! DID MAKE YOU MAD?! PLESAE TELL ME!(Richard starts crying) honey I took the job because we needed money you know if we didn't get any money soon we would have to move yeah dad I don't want to leave my friends said Darwin and what about you live here even longer then us yeah Mr. Dad I mean dad please Richard don't be mad at me...OH HONEY I'M SO SORRY!(Richard hugs Nicole and starts crying again) No I'm sorry I should have asked you if it was ok no you were doing it for the family(Nicole starts crying and Darwin and anias hug her)oh kids I'm sorry(cut to one hour later when the phone is ringing and Nicole picks up the phone)Hello? Hey Nicole hey Dwayne what is it? have you seen ash I haven't seen him all day no I haven't we please tell me if you see him ok bye(cut to gumball who was listening)oh my god he isn't(gumball sneaks out the house)Please don't do what I think you're going to do!(cut to ash standing on top of a silver mountain)...Ash!(ash turns around with a Pokémon in his hand)ash it me gumball!(ash is ready to throw a pokeball)wait ash don't I challenge you to a Pokémon battle! If I win you'll leave and if I lose I'll jump off this mountain! But ash I don't have Pokémon well looks like I lose (ash jumps but gumball garbs his hand) Ash give me your other hand! Why should I? Because you have your whole life ahead of you! So what? I don't have a mom my dad doesn't have time for me and my best friend hates me! Dude I don't hate you I was just mad I'm sorry I was a dick ok now please give me your other hand (ash snaps out of it) what I'm doing? (Gumball pulls ash up) Dude I'm sorry no I'm sorry I should have told you no it's ok (they hug) ok this is yeah (they stop hugging) Ok well I better get home yeah me too my mom will kill me (cut to ash coming home)Dad I'm home! Ash where have you been I was worried sick are you ok? Are your Pokémon ok? yeah dad me and my Pokémon are fine hey dad yeah son I'm glad I still have you even if mom isn't here yeah me too son but I still miss her yeah me too(they hug)Hey you know I don't have to go work tomorrow maybe we can't hang out tomorrow? Sure dad good night dad night son (cut to gumball coming home) Hey mom I'm hom...WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I helped a friend from killing himself...(Nicole hugs her son)I'm sorry I should have told you no I'm sorry you were doing it for us well I better bed oh honey don't forget your birthday is tomorrow oh yeah it is!(cut to gumball and his family driving to daisy land)Ya! Daisy land! Did I say we were going to daisy land? (Nicole looks at Richard smiling) hey mom this isn't the way to daisy land where not going to daisy land WHAT?! The children all said together where here! but dad this some strip club anias said well maybe it will be filled with ice cream cake and candy(gumball runs out and in the strip club to see all of his friends oh cool! hey happy birthday son! well what are we waiting here for let's party!  
The End.


End file.
